Extra! Extra!
by Eddy13
Summary: Just as Kim is thinking her day can't get any better, Ron reads her an article from the paper.


**Extra! Extra!**

**A/N: First off, my heart goes out to Cpneb, who's in the hospital. Here's hoping that you get through this dude. The entire Kimmunity is with you. I do not own Kim Possible. If I did, it would've gotten a fifth season. Special thanks to Katsumara for betaing.  
**

* * *

Kim and Ron sat at a their usual table at the on-campus coffeehouse, enjoying their breakfast.

"Not bad, eh, KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Kim nodded "Definitely an improvement over the high school food".

"Yeah" Ron said "And not a sign of a snout anywhere".

"Tell me about it" Kim chuckled.

Kim couldn't help but feel good today. She and Ron were having all the same classes together, they were getting a half day today, and she and Ron would be working together on their Physics project. Now that Ron was actually working hard in his classes (who knew gaining control of ancient magical powers would free up a mental block?), he was actually a very excellent partner.

Yes, indeed. Kim was feeling good today. She just didn't see a way it could get any better than this.

Ron, of course, finished his meal first, leaving him to wait for Kim to do the same. After throwing away his trash, Ron surprised Kim by picking up a copy of _America Tomorrow_ from the newspaper rack on his way back to their table.

"You're going to read the paper?" the auburn heroine asked as her boyfriend sat down.

"Sure, why not?" Ron said simply "Just to entertain myself until you finish eating".

Kim rolled her eyes as Ron opened his paper. She wasn't surprised by what section he decided to start on.

"Rufus, come on!" Ron called out "The Funnies!"

In an instant, Rufus crawled out Ron's pocket and up his side to his shoulder to get a look. The two scanned the paper for five minutes before Rufus saw something, gasped and nudged Ron's cheek, waving and gibbering frantically.

"Rufus, what is it?" Ron complained "I'm in the middle of Tagin the Terrible!"

The mole rat pointed to the article he had seen.

"What is..." Ron stopped when he saw the article himself. His eyes widened and started snickering "No way, no way!"

In an instant, Ron began laughing like crazy. Having finally shown his master what he saw, Rufus soon joined him.

Sighing, Kim waved away everyone who was staring at her BF's giggle fit before addressing him.

"Chuckie Gray finally kick the soccer?" she asked.

"Yes" Ron said with a nod as he calmed down while Rufus continued to laugh his head off "But that's not what's so funny. Listen to this:_ "Lovebirds Become Jailbirds"_.

"Wha?" Kim asked, not know what her BF found so funny about that title.

Ron continued "_Last night, an incident occurred at the 'La Hotel Orange' in Paris which resulted in two couples being arrested"._

"Ron, what's so funny about somebody getting arrested?" Kim asked, surprised that Ron would take joy in someone ending up like that.

Ignoring Kim's comment, Ron carried on _"According to witnesses of the disturbance, the ordeal began when a mature man and woman came into the hotel and requested the best suite. They explicitly stated they were not on a date, but many of the guests think otherwise. Following immediately afterwards, a much younger pair, looking for a night of romance, came in and also asked for the best suite. Unfortunately, the front desk manager had to leave the desk at that time and his partner, who was unaware of the room already being taken, gave them the extra key. It was no surprise that when the two pairs found out, an argument began. It only got worse when it was learned that the male of the younger pair and the mature female had a bit of a past together. As a result, the two females got into a scuffle while the two males got caught up in an argument"._

"Ron, I still don't get what's so funny" Kim stated, not understanding where Ron saw the humor in this.

"Wait, there's more" Ron said before turning back to the article _"According to witnesses who saw and heard the incident and later observations of the room in question, the females ended up smashing nearly everything in the room before the older girl shoved the younger one out the door, literally. The fight continued in the halls and ended up in some of the rooms on the same floor, all the while, bashing, punching, hitting, clawing each other apart. The catfight soon led to the stairs which the two girls fell down while continuing to wrestle. The two males followed them to assist each of their companion, continuing their argument as they did"._

"I still don't get it, Ron" Kim said, shaking her head "Where's the funny part in all this?"

"Hold on, it's coming" Ron said before resuming "_The fight finally ended up in the main hall of the hotel. At this point, the two females had almost completely shredded each other's outfit. When the younger female shoved the older one into the fountain, only to be pulled in herself, the remnants of their clothing fell off and the two were left only in their underwear"._

Kim was about to comment if that was the part of the article Ron liked, but, as if he knew she was going to respond, Ron held up his finger to allow him to continue.

"_Ignoring their indecent exposure, the two females continued to fight. The fight might not have been stopped if not for an unusual incident. During the time this was taking place, the hotel was undergoing renovations, which might be going into overtime after this. In the main hall, one of the renovators was using a new plaster mixture to patch up cracks in the wall and ceiling. During their scuffle, the two females bumped his ladder and knocked over his bucket of plaster, which completely covered them, hardening around them and trapping them in mid-brawl. The police came and cuffed the two males. Unable to get the two females out of the super-hard plaster, the police were forced to haul them away in their petrified state. The two females are still currently trapped in the plaster and are unable to be broken out at this time. Still, they and their male affiliates are now serving eighteen to twenty-four months in prison, which, if they're right, will be exactly how long it will take for the females to be freed from the plaster". _

"Uh, Ron" Kim stated "While that does sound amusing, I don't see why it's worth such a big laugh".

"Take a look at who it is" Ron said chuckling as he turned the paper around for Kim to see.

Taking one look at the picture at the top of the article, Kim's eyes nearly bugged out and she started laughing up a bigger storm than Ron did, finally understanding what Ron thought was funny. For in the picture, behind bars, covered in plaster, and trapped in what Kim would consider an awkweird position, their hands interlocked and their faces nose to nose were the two ladies from the story. Despite their hair being stiff and their features hidden by the plaster, Kim instantly recognized the forms of her cheerleading rival and the villainess who tried to decapitate her on several occasions.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer pair of ladies, eh, KP" Ron said as he started snickering again.

"You said it" Kim replied as she continued to laugh at the sight of her two biggest pains in the neck in their most embarrassing state "Could you save the paper, Ron? I want to clip that article later".

"You got it, KP" Ron said as he folded the paper and placed it in his pack.

Just then, the first bell rang, indicating it was time for the first class to start.

"Come on, Ron" Kim said as she regained her composure from her laughing fit "Let's head for class".

"I'm right behind you, KP" Ron said as he scooped up the still laughing Rufus and put him back in his pocket before following Kim out of the coffeehouse.

As they walked up the sidewalk, Kim snuggled closer to Ron, draping his arm over her.

"Thanks, Ronnie" she cooed.

"Uh, for what?" Ron asked.

"I was already looking forward to today" she explained "The way I was feeling, I felt there was no way this day could get any better".

"Uh, so?" Ron asked.

"You proved me wrong" Kim said with a blissful sigh "You just made my day absolutely perfect".

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope my readers enjoyed this tale. I always wanted to write a story with a scenario where Drakken and Shego encountered Bonnie and Junior and it didn't go well while Kim and Ron get a laugh out of reading about it.  
**

**As for those of you who are hoping I'll continue work on my version of **_**The Princess And The Frog**_**, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. The second chapter is just taking longer to write then I expected.**


End file.
